


no matter what they say (it’s still you at the end of the day)

by tinyredpies532



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, hyunchuulip being there for each other, kim line solidarity, really short mostly hyunchuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: “You’ll be alright.”Jiwoo sniffles as she looks at her.“How do you know that Hyunnie? These scandals don’t go away so easily…”Hyunjin inhales sharply, being reminded of the terrible situation they were placed in. She sighs out quietly. To be honest, she doesn’t really know either.-“Whatever happens, we still have each other.”-what else can they do but face it?---in which they find strength in each other in the middle of what's going on
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Hyunjin & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	no matter what they say (it’s still you at the end of the day)

Hyunjin snaps out of it as she hears a sharp knock at the bathroom door.

“Unnie, you’re still in there? I thought you said you’d be done like 10 minutes ago now.”

She clears her throat and shuts the shower water that she unknowingly left flowing for who knows how long. She blinks her eyes as the water stops. She couldn’t tell whether those were still the tears sliding down her face.

She gets out of the shower. The cold humid air from the bathroom touches her skin. She wraps her fluffy yellow towel around her body.

“Yeah, sorry I’ll… I’ll be out in a bit…”

\--

_“Don’t listen to them, we love and support you.”_

_“I hope you’re doing okay, we love you.”_

_“How are you doing, our angels?”_

\--

She’s still too scared to check the sites and their hashtags in fear of seeing malicious comments against her and her other members.

She’d just gotten a text from one of their managers. She doesn’t want to deal with it just yet. She knows the company would still be speaking amongst themselves about it. She savors the moment that she isn’t entirely needed just yet.

She spends the whole afternoon watching whatever show pops on the television.

\--

_“Rumors are just rumors. I don’t think it’s believable.”_

_“People have stepped up with only good things to say about them already. Your lies are being debunked. The truth will be out, eventually.”_

_“We care about you more than we care about these trolls. Stay strong, moon girls!”_

\--

Hyunjin looks up from the couch on their living room as she hears the door of their dorm opening.

“Unnie…”

She doesn’t even have time to question as she opens her arms wide and invitingly for the brightest member of their group, who wasn’t looking so bright at the moment, clearly on the verge of tears. She cradles Jiwoo who falls into her arms tenderly as the older girl silently begins to cry.

“Shhh. There there, unnie. I’m here.”

Hyunjin just starts to gently stroke her hair in a calming manner, rocking her slowly from side to side. Jiwoo nuzzles her head in her neck, and Hyunjin feels the tears fall and soak through her shirt. She feels Jiwoo grip her sides as she hugs the younger girl tighter.

She feels the older girl’s distress as her body rocks from the crying. She feels a little helpless as she knows the same stress that she’s going through at the moment. The day hasn’t been nice to the 3 of them.

“You’ll be alright.”

Jiwoo sniffles as she looks at her.

“How do you know that Hyunnie? These scandals don’t go away so easily…”

Hyunjin inhales sharply, being reminded of the terrible situation they were placed in. She sighs out quietly. To be honest, she doesn’t really know either.

How are they supposed to deal with issues from their past that were being unearthed right as they were starting to gain larger international and domestic popularity? Things they did when they were younger, no doubt things that they’ve nearly already forgotten about. Things they’ve definitely already grown from?

How are they supposed to deal with something that they don’t even remember doing? What if these were just created to mess with them, and they wouldn’t be able to defend themselves from it since they were the accused? Not a lot of people would willingly side with a potential person-in-the-wrong.

What if they lose their fans over these harmful allegations?

Hyunjin really doesn’t know. She doesn’t know a lot. All she knows at the moment is that she has to be the one strong enough for them. She holds her unnie by the shoulders and looks straight into her eyes, hoping to convey her sincerity along with her words.

“Whatever happens, you’re still Chuu-unnie. I’m still Hyunjin. Jungeun-unnie is still KimLip-unnie. We’re still loona, and we’re getting through this together. Whatever happens, we still have each other.”

“The things we did in the past don’t define who we are right now. I’m sure you never meant any harm. We were kids, too, unnie. Every kid makes mistakes. And if ours just happened to hurt others more than we thought, then we’ll own up to it and apologize accordingly. It’s all we could do.”

She’s not sure why they had to be the ones particularly targeted, but what else can they do but face it?

Hyunjin wipes the tears at the corner of Jiwoo’s eyes. She holds her face in her hands. “Right now, I need you to remember that you’re not a bad person. No matter what they say against you, you’re still the same you.”

She smiles at her. “You’re still the one and only Chuu; sun incarnate, bright and bubbly. The nation’s happy pill.”

Jiwoo finally smiles at her again.

Hyunjin smiles wider as she hugs her again.

“Thank you Hyunjinnie.”

\--

Jungeun enters wordlessly the dorm 15 minutes after, and comes home to Hyunjin holding onto a no-doubt tired, sleeping, Jiwoo with one arm on the couch.

The youngest pats the empty space beside her on the couch. Jungeun walks over and plops down with a heavy sigh. Also no-doubt just as tired as the two from the day’s events.

Hyunjin reaches an arm out and guides her unnie’s head to rest onto her shoulder. Jungeun nuzzles with a soft, contented sigh and closes her eyes, letting the tiredness bring her to a sleep. Hyunjin brings her arm around her other unnie’s shoulder, hugging her close.

It won’t go away in just a day, she knows that. But whatever happens, happens.

_We’ll be okay._

\--

Heejin walks out of their shared room half-asleep and enters the living room to a sight that wakes her up.

She sees their group’s Kim line all cuddled up on the couch, Hyunjin holding onto their unnies in a protective manner.

Heejin smiles at the sight and proceeds to grab a blanket for the three of them.

She gently lays the blanket over all three of them, making sure that no one’s in a straining or uncomfortable position, without moving them much to wake them up. She knows they’ve all been through a lot emotionally the whole day.

She leaves a kiss on top of the youngest one’s forehead as she moves to return.

Hyunjin’s face only scrunches up for a bit before she settles peacefully again, ways deep in slumber.

Heejin laughs quietly to herself as she returns to her room to sleep.

\--

_“I love you, please don’t be hurt, unnie.”_

_“Orbits are with you, just like loona are with us. We’re in this together.”_

_“Loona, fighting!”_

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice to the girls and leave them encouraging messages :c be nice to yourselves and to others too please


End file.
